School Troubles
by RazorStormInc
Summary: This story follows the oncoming plights of a physically sub-par teenager with slightly stunted growth. It truly isn't as innocent as it possibly sounds.


:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Takehiko Kagami was a shy, clumsy, and all around socially awkward boy of sixteen. He was also a good bit shorter than most boys his age, only standing at around four-foot-two. This, coupled with his feminine appearance, make him a target for girls of varying ages. Due to this, he is constantly forced into situations where a girl or multiple girls will be touching him in ways that border on sexual assault and he'll be far too shy to make them stop. Thankfully this had never gone too far, but mistakes happen and consequences, or rewards if you happen to see it that way, follow.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Gym was rather difficult today. Kagami wasn't a boy who was in that great of shape. It wasn't that he was overweight, he simply wasn't _strong_. It had taken him several minutes to catch his breath, so by the time he actually got to the changing room, everyone was at break. At least he was alone. It didn't take him long to strip, shower, and dry off. Just as he finished putting on his boxers he heard footsteps approaching behind him. He figured someone had left something behind and continued getting dressed.

"You're in the wrong room, _Kagami-chan_." The low, sultry voice startled poor Kagami so badly that he shot into the air, hitting his head on one of the shelves that overlooked the lockers. He fell on his ass, rubbing his now sore skull while tears welled in his eyes. An amused giggle caused him to look up. Standing a few feet away from him was Sekigetsu Seiren, who just so happened to be the most popular, most beautiful girl in the entire school. She was a fair skinned girl with long ebony locks and exotic lust-red eyes that seemed to glow in the dim room. She was frowning down at him, a small blush on her face. "This is the girl's changing room, _Kagami-chan_."

"Sekigetsu-sempai‽" He blushed in embarrassment before trying to salvage the situation, "I-I'm sorry! I w-wasn't paying attention! I... I..."

He looked at her with pleading eyes, his face red with humiliation. His mind on the fritz, he was only able to let out a hushed, "Please don't tell anyone..."

_'He's so damn cute.'_ Predatory thoughts began to race through Sekigetu's head as he seemed to shrink in on his self. She looked at the clock on the wall. Still twenty-eight minutes left until break is over. _'Plenty of time to do what I want.'_

"I-I'm sorry." Kagami said before bowing uncomfortably. "I-If you just let me finished getting dressed, I'll leave."

_'Not happening.'_ Sekigetsu thought as she took couple of steps toward the thoroughly embarrassed boy. "You're _not_ leaving, _Kagami-chan_."

Kagami looked back at her, tilting his head in confusion. His confusion quickly faded when he saw the look on her face. Her frown was gone, replaced by a confident smirk. Her faced was flushed and she was sweating slightly. He noticed that she was blocking the short threshold that led to the door. She backed up slowly, keeping her eyes on him as she went. She nimbly locked the door and once again began to approach him. He backed into the lockers, quickly finding himself trapped between them and her. She placed her hands on his bare chest and began to lean in she stopped mere centimeters away.

"Relax, _Kagami-chan_. It's rather unhealthy to be so tense." Her voice had changed. It was deeper, huskier, more primal. It almost sounded as if she was growling. She ran her hands down to his stomach and slipped them around his small waist, she rubbed his back a little before letting her hands rest on his upper back. She pulled him to her, allowing her firm breasts to press against his chest. She observed him for a moment. His face was flushed and there were tears of humiliation starting to slip from his wide Celeste-blue eyes. Her gaze caused him to squeeze his eyes shut and shrink back. She let out an erotic giggle, causing him to flinch slightly. Sekigetsu's eyes softened, and she began to knead his back with her delicate fingers. She gave him a quick peck on the lips before tilting her head to the right. She raised one hand, leaning his head to the side, giving her access to the left side of his neck. She gently ran her nose along his jugular vein, stopping to inhale his scent before exhaling in a content sigh. She moved further down to the base of his neck. She licked her lips before planting a series of slow kisses to the sensitive skin. He gasped and she felt him try to push her away. Giving a small chortle, she dug her fingernails into his skin and tightened her hold on him before giving a slow lick across the side of his throat, causing him to let out a pitiful whimper. She felt him let out several ragged breaths. Pulling back to observe him once again she noticed that his eyes were slightly dull and there was a small bit of saliva sliding down his chin. Satisfied with his current state, she retracted her right arm and placed it on his boxers.

_'Oh, damn!'_ She thought as her eyes widened a bit. They quickly morphed back into their half-lidded preset and she gripped his member through the thin fabric. _'He's perfect!'_

"Are you enjoying yourself, _Kagami-chan_?" He managed a dazed nod, "Good, now we really get to have some fun." She took a few steps back, pulling the disoriented boy with her. She led him to a wide bench on the far side of the room. Lying him down she began to slip out of her school uniform, followed by removing Kagami's boxers. She looked at the erect organ for a moment, blushing a slightly brighter shade of pink. "My, my! Who knew you were hiding such a _large _secret, _Kagami-chan_."

"S-Sekigetsu-sem... pai..." Was all he managed to get out in his current state. She tittered lightly and keeled down. She reached forward and slowly wraps her hand around his rod. She began to stroke it at an agonizingly slow pace. Every time she reached the base she tapped it with her fingers before gripping it again. He moaned quietly, causing her mouth to curl into a predatory grin. She let go of his shaft, making him groan in disappointment, before adjusting her position. Leaning forward, she pressed her lips against its tip, eliciting a shudder from her victim. She kissed it a few times, slowly, before flicking it with her tongue. She wet her lips before she pushed further forward, taking in around two inches before closing her lips. Raising her eyes to look Kagami in the face, she noticed that his eyes lacked any luster, making them look almost dead. His cheeks were still glistening from the earlier tears and twin trails of saliva trailed from the corners of his mouth. Lowering her eyes to their previous position, she began to twirl his member with her tongue, coating it with her warm sputum. Bit by bit, she began pushing it deeper into her mouth, all the way down her throat. She shook her head slightly, trying to work it down completely. She backed off, squinting deviously before slamming Kagami's length back down her throat, smearing her onyx lipstick across the tightened skin. Moaning lightly, she pulls back once more and repeats the process. Her eyes snap open and are then squeezed shut as a large amount of white-hot cum is shot down her throat. After Kagami's member stops convulsing, she slides it out of her mouth and licks her lips. Standing up, she gives a low, mirthful chuckle.

"You let out quite a lot, _Kagami-chan_. It didn't last long, though. I must be pretty good, _especially_ seeing as how that was my first time doing suck a thing." She sauntered over, quickly straddling Kagami's still erect penis. "Just sit back and let me do _all_ of the work, _Kagami-chan_."

With that, she grabbed his shaft, lining it up with her pussy before steadily sinking it into her pink flesh. It hits a barrier and she hesitates slightly. Leaning forward, she pulls Kagami into a kiss before forcing her hips down, breaking down the inhibiting wall. Her eyes slammed open, tears quickly ran down her face, and she whimpered into the slightly younger boy's mouth. A small amount of blood trickled down onto the lower part of his shaft. Pushing herself back up, she begins to grind her hips into his and she releases a pleased moan. She raised her hips until only the tip remains in he pussy. She teases it for a moment before slamming back down. She does this again, and again, and again before she begins to speed up. She was trying to suppress the moans that were escaping her mouth, however, this proved to hard for her. Her loud cries of pleasure fill the room, accompanied be the slapping of wet flesh and the soft gasps of Kagami, who could now barely move. Sekigetsu leans forward and rests her hands on Kagami's cheeks, looking into his eyes, cooing loudly as she bounced on his groin. With one final slam, Sekigetsu lets out a long-winded moan as her inner walls contract, releasing a good amount of her fluids. This was far to much for Kagami, who managed let out a moan of his own as he flooded her womb with his seed. The laid there for a few moments before Sekigetsu began to laugh. Her half-lidded eyes filling with pride at her deed. She gave him a chaste kiss before pushing herself off of him.

"This has been fun, Kagami-chan, but unfortunately we don't have much time left." She reached down and brushed some of his hair out of his still flushed face. She began putting on her clothes, not sparing a glance at the nearly unconscious boy behind her. As she reached the last button of her blazer, she turned to him. "We'll have to do this again, Kagami-chan. Bye."

And with that, she left him laying on the bench twitching slightly. After a few moments of gaining his breath, he forced his sore body into a sitting position. Looking at the clock he saw that he only had around three minutes left until break was over. Tears stung at his eyes as he quickly got dressed and awkwardly wobbled into the hall.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

'_That wasn't natural_,' Kagami thought as he half-limped to his next class. Why was he so sore? '_I'm most definitely not an expert on sex in any way, but I know for a fact that she didn't do enough for me to be put in that state_. _Or this one for that matter_.'

Kagami had never felt so damn tired. It don't feel right. From the moment she planted the first kiss he had felt... _strange_. He started to feel weak, his focus blurred, and it was as if he wasn't in control of his body. It was as of he had no choice but to do as she said, not that she had ordered him to do much. Kagami stopped outside of the classroom door. It appeared the teacher had not returned yet. He cast his gaze down the hall, his eyes widening as the fell on the radiant form of Sekigetsu. She simply smiled at him, her eyes casting their signature ethereal glow.

'_Her eyes are so... beautiful_.' Kagami's mind fell into a haze as their eyes locked. His subconscious noting the exchange. He could hear his mind yelling, screaming at him to look away, but he could not. As his mind fell deeper into the growing abyss, it uttered one thought.

'_I would give my life for her_...' The darkness closed in, and Kagami's body gave out.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


End file.
